


What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [22]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is preparing a wonderful evening with her Kanaya, as far away from Vriska's oogling eye as she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Next Will Warm Your Heart

 You have finished brewing your most exquisite blend of tea - patiently alchemized in so many attempts that it would wound your pride to admit them -, setting everything on its properly clothed tray. You set a bowl of milk and a bowl of honey to the left, and the teapot to the right. Two cups are positioned in the middle, handles to the left, and their respective teaspoons lay on the right of each cup's plate.

 You breathe in.

_Perfect._

 Rather than almost stumbling about in drunken haze (which, if not for Vriska, you would have done in your first date), you had made it so not only Kanaya would be expecting you in her quarters, but also that your beverages were much, much healthier and pleasant. There is a small smile on your lips and you check them for the nth time, making sure your lipstick is perfectly matte and flawless.

 “If you would kindly leave us to our business.” You say to the room behind you. You hear Vriska’s amused snort and turn around, raising an eyebrow.

 “You’re no fun.” She walks closer and inspects your tray. “It’s always Rose-and-Kanaya’s-business with you two. You should lighten up - pun intended -, and hang with the rest of us.”

 “Well, pardon us for not being exceptionally social. Perhaps if you didn’t disturb our privacy so often we would feel less need for it.”

 “Bluh. You just smooch in your corner, all day. Are you even considering filling any other quadrants?”

 “We fill whatever we feel like filling.” You remark dryly, hoping the conversation comes to an end as shortly as possible.

 “Namely, buckets.” Vriska grins and shamelessly gestures a double-pistols-and-a-wink.

 You blink twice and straighten up, hoping your blush does not betray you. “If you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to.” You’re relieved to see her leave, knowing you earned yourself a couple of seconds to recover from her comeback. You return to the mirror at once, fixing your winged  eyeliner and cursing your shaking hands. You’re telling yourself that this isn’t your first date, that you shouldn’t be nervous, but there is certain amount of butterflies you cannot avoid, and a childish excitement that marks all your interactions with Kanaya.

 Goodness, you’re really into this girl, aren’t you? There is no escape now. Nope. You’re done. You’ve fallen for her and you can’t get up, only hoping she will fall beside you and that you can both cuddle in a pile of daisies and sunflowers. Yes, that’s how mushy you’ve become.

 If you didn’t love her so much, you’d be embarrassed by it.

 You hide your face in your god tier hood, in one of those few moments you allow yourself to be a teenager.

 All right. Time to go. You pick up your tray and head to the door, being very cautious not to spill anything. You reach the door to Kanaya’s room and use your forehead to knock softly.

 “Kanaya, may I come in?”

 A muffled “Yes, please.” is her response, followed by her opening the door and letting you in with a surprised look on her face. “I see you made preparations.” She eyes the inside of her room. “Uh, if you will give me a moment, I shall relieve you of the weight you carry.” She hurries to her working table, removing all the fabric she had been working on and laying it on a corner of the room, and sticking her pins and needles into a small cushion. You simply watch her as she tidies up, muttering incomprehensible things at herself whilst she works.

 “It’s all right, Kanaya. You know I don’t really mind. I just want to spend some time with you.” You keep to yourself that you are very amused to see her grumble like this.

 “I really don’t know what came over me.” She is sighing deeply, almost distressed. “I’m sorry, I got carried away in my work and did not notice the time.”

 You lay the tray on top of her (now empty) working table. “It’s fine.” You stroke her shoulder, kindly. “Come, you should relax.”

 As you turn around, your foot is caught on a spare cloth and you lose balance, falling back with a shocked screech. You feel Kanaya tensing behind you and wrapping her arms around your waist, only to fall back as well. As her bottom hits the floor, her nose hits the back of your head, and you crash awkwardly between her legs.

 You groan and cover your face, reminding yourself not to say aloud that that had hurt like a motherfuck. As you recover your rationality, you remember Kanaya is behind you, turning around to see her wide-eyed and holding her nose.

 “Oh my Gods, I am SO sorry.” You feel terrible now. Your date is over. You can only hope not to have broken her nose.

 “Uh” She removes her hand from her nose and inhales deeply, then sneezes. “Apologies.”

 “Are you all right?” Good, her nose doesn’t seem to be broken.

 She looks back at you and nods. She is oddly quiet, and you begin to stress out even more.

 You hide your face in your hands. You are absolutely positive you ruined your evening with Kanaya.

 “Rose”

 “Yes…”

 “Is it exceptionally rude if I laugh? Because this is completely unexpected and I don’t think I have ever seen you so flustered. My apologies, but you look rather adorable.”

 “What?”

 Kanaya snickers softly. “Yes.”

 “Oh.” You can’t help but chuckle. You lay back to rest your head on her chest. “I’m still excruciatingly sorry. Are you sure your nose is all right?”

 “I am quite certain, yes.”

 “I wouldn’t want to ruin that wonderful profile of yours.”

 “Says the human female with the adorable button nose.”

 “That is not what we were discussing.”

 “Well, I believe our topic is long gone. Also, you are laying on top of me, which is not a problem, by the way.”

 “Good. I am finding our little predicament a wonderful new opportunity for some close bonding.”

 “Is that a euphemism?”

 “Take it as you will.”

 Her arms wrap around you and she kisses your forehead softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at naesnark.tumblr.com or ficsnark.tumblr.com


End file.
